


(REQUESTS CURRENTLY CLOSED!) fnf oneshots cuz why not

by LilyZerpent



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Comments: 52
Kudos: 97





	1. Requests

Hi everyone! because i fell too deep into this fandom and dunno what to write for this fandom, this exists!

Rules

no nsfw im a minor  
no pedophilia or incest  
please dont force me into writing something i dont want to  
your request might take a while, so please be patient.  
i wont write gore, graphic depiction of violence or injury, the r word, or anything else listed above.

things i will write

Lgbtqiap+ relationships  
angst  
non graphic depictions of violence or injury  
fluff  
happy things  
non problematic ships

thanks for reading and have a good day


	2. how my upload schedule will work

so ill try to post at least one every week or two, maybe longer depending on my motivation to write. Also, concerning requests, i wont do them in a lineae fashion. For example lets say bob gave me a request first, then lucy gave me one. I might do Lucy's before Bob's. Im not picking favorites, im just doing what ill be able to first, then doing the other stuff later.

thanks for reading


	3. another update

since week six just dropped, ill also be accepting requests with Senpai


	4. this is the last update before I post an actual oneshot chapter i promise

I wanted to add that i also take the corrupted mod au requests. sorry next update will be a chapter im so sorry


	5. HARDCORE PARKOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyfriend/bee witnessed some HARDCORE PARKOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally got an actual oneshot done.

Beep Bop Ba?" (What the hell?)

Boyfriend looked in confusion at whatever the hell was going on in the lawn. There were chairs, tables, signs, a metal pole, and Lemon Demon were all lined up in a weird formation that Boyfriend couldn't make out. 

Lemon Demon looked terrified and Boyfriend saw why when he noticed the three people at the start of the course. 

Oh my god.

Skid and Pump decided to try to jump the goddamn metal pole using the power of teamwork. It, of course, didn't work and they both smacked straight into the metal pole.

Pico, on the other hand, decided to threaten lemon demon so he could practice his rapping skills on him.

"B w a" (W h a t)

"Hardcore parkour" was the only answer he gave them.

"Ske.. Piii bop baa bee bu uh be a ba abs buu be na aaaaaa be" (Uh.. Pico i think you're missing the point of hardcore parkour)

"Am not, how am I supposed to get better at rap battling people if I don't practice? this is hardcore parkour."

With that, Boyfriend shrugged and joined them.


	6. Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senpai and Reader have a talk at 3 am. Romantic right?

You were always a weird one.

You talked to inanimate objects, said hi to the sky, drew too much.

But most importantly, you could never fall in love with a real human being.

Sure, you had some feelings for people or dated a couple people, but it never lasted.

So that's why you were silently crying into your pillow at 2 am.

His game's background music and humming along to it would be soothing any other day.

But today was not that day.

You had to tell him now so when you actually do stop having feelings for him, it won't hurt him.

It will happen. It's happened all the other times.

Deciding to get up, you shuffled around for your phone to check the time.

3:48 am.

Not the time you were expecting, but it's an unholy hour all right. 

"Y/N?"

That startled the hell out of you. In a flight or fight response, you grabbed your metal t-ball bat that was always at the side of your bed.

"W-woah! Calm down Y/N. It's just me" 

You stared at the concerned yet friendly face.

It was your boyfriend, Senpai.

His name almost made you laugh.

"What are you doing up at this hour? Don't you have "finals" or something tomorrow?"

He was very concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no it's just.."

You took in a deep breath.

"Ithinkweshouldbreakup"

The music of the game stopped.

It was dead silent.

You could almost feel his concerned and heartbroken gaze staring at the side of your skull, hear his 16-bit heart shattering in half.

"W-what prompted this?"

You didn't want to tell him about what was wrong with you.

But you had to.

"I… I can't love people. I mean i can, but then the spark goes away after a couple days and I wanted to tell you beforeithappensdoIdonthurtyouasba-"

He cut you off.

"Y/N, what makes you think the spark will go away?"

"It's happened with all the others.." 

"But what if it doesn't?"

"..."

"How about this: we stay together. If it does happen, just tell me and I'll understand. Okay?"

"Okay.."

"Now go to sleep please, Alright?"

"Alright."

Finally someone got it.


	7. Miku, Miku Whats It Like to be You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee invites Miku over!

His little sister was coming over later today.

Was everything ready? Was she going to like it? Was she going to like his friends?

Could she actually get senpai to talk to them?

It should work. After all…

She was stuck in that song software for a long time.

Bee finished his preparations by setting Senpai's tv on the table, with barely an acknowledgement from Senpai.

Now to just wait for his friends and sister to get there.

He decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Bee….. bop ske beeep bop?" (So….. what are your favorite movies?)

Senpai didn't answer. Maybe he didn't understand him?

Or maybe he was ignoring him.

Deciding he'd rather sit in silence than bother Senpai more, he turned on the other Tv and moved Senpai's Tv so he could watch too.

About two hours passed before there was a knock at the door.

Bee went to go get it, but whoever knocked had opened the door before he could.

Said person quickly scooped Bee into a hug.

"Bee! I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been?"

"miiiiii be… aa ke se" (Miku you.. crushing me)

Everyone was too busy with other things to notice the Senpai scoffed.

"Anyway, are you gonna introduce me to your friend in the Tv, Bee?" 

"Be ke!" (Oh yeah!) 

He turned the TV around so Miku and Senpai could face each other.

"Hi! I'm Miku! What's your name?"

He didn't answer her, but he did turn his face a bit to get a better look at her.

She used this opportunity to get a better look at him too.

His right eye was blue while the other was a dark pink. He had some scars on his eyes and mouth, as if they had been ripped open.

"I have a feeling we have a lot more in common than you think."

After she said that, she sat down and talked to Senpai as everyone else did other things.


	8. an announcement

hello. so something i would like to say is that i wont write any requests with Pico as the main character becasue his game rubs me the wrong way a bit. i will still write him, but itll be as a side or a background character. the reason i didnt say this sooner is because i thought if others were okay with his game, i should be too. he specifically really isnt the problem, its his game and what hes associated with. so im very sorry to those who requested pico. have a good day.


End file.
